1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hall element control circuit for supplying a constant-current bias current to a hall element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hall elements are elements used to detect the position of an object. For example, the hall elements are used to detect the lens position in an autofocus control of a camera. Generally, the hall elements are driven by a constant current in order to eliminate adverse effects caused by variations in the elements and a change in the environments.
Many of mobile phones and smart phones available today are provided with built-in cameras and also a camera having an auto-focusing function is in practical use today. A smaller size and a further simplified structure are required for the camera module mounted on such a mobile phone and its input-output wiring.